


Painter Ashe

by itsrainingbooks, ItsRainingBookss



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, painter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrainingbooks/pseuds/itsrainingbooks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingBookss/pseuds/ItsRainingBookss
Summary: @StevieTMKA on twitter did a little cosplay of modern AU Ashe as a painter and it's really cute and I needed to do something about it even if it's not finished. sorry.





	Painter Ashe

**Author's Note:**

> this is a re-upload from my old account

The studio in which Aesling sat was definitely not the tidiest. Paintings rested against walls, on desks, along the floor and up on stands. Paint also was strewed across random sections of flooring with pallets coated in layer upon layer of colours. Like the room, her clothes were very similar, with a rainbow of colour coating the overalls she wore. A patch of yellow on the leg from the set of golden flowers she had painted, a smear of brown on the sleeve of her white t-shirt from the sign she had designed for kyr’s workshop and many shades of blue from the portrait Markus had insisted she do of him and Inien.

She was currently working on paintings of glasses, more accurately a glass of scotch. Half of her knew it was to practice lighting and transparent things, the other half knew she was just really craving some. Even though she found painting relaxing, sometimes when practising new things it could be frustrating and that is when drinking and painting worked really well together.

Just as she was adding the tiniest bit of white on some of the ice there was a loud knock on her studio door that caused her to jump.  
“Oh god fuckin-!”  
With a growl Ashe stalked to the door and threw it open  
“Hey ASSHOLE! YOU MADE ME SMUDGE MY PAINT!”   
“Oh I'm sorry for caring enough to come and check you hadn't DIED IN HERE!”

A very annoyed Thog stood in the doorway, hair slicked back as always and a pissed off look on his face.   
“Well I'm not dead!”  
“That is a real shame isn't it”  
With a growl Ashe threw shut the door and through the wood she could hear a string of muttered curses

“Son of a bitch! Okay fine Markus also sent me over here to give you some food, he knows how you get when you're in the art zone” She could almost hear the quotation marks in his voice. Sighing she turned and opened the door again. She had to admit seeing Thog hold his nose like that kind of made his bad attitude worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short sorry I couldn't think of anything more Stevie!


End file.
